


Treason 1-2

by Galadriel34



Series: My vids [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: "episode 1-2", "season 6", "trailer", Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer and walls for Hoktauri's Stargate Atlantis Season 6 Episode 1-2: Treason. Please read and comment her work, because it's way more better than some episodes of the original series :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treason 1-2

1\. [Treason, Part One:](http://atlantis-ssnsix.livejournal.com/15885.html) After the success against the Wraith super hive, the city of Atlantis rests comfortably in the bay, cloaked from view. Her first few days on Earth are busy, frantic, and largely fruitless. Woolsey gives everyone some leave time while the city is prepared for its return to Pegasus. While McKay and Keller end up at Jeannie's, Sheppard shows Ronon and Teyla around San Francisco. One night, McKay discovers a small asteroid heading for Earth with the potential to kill millions if it strikes. As he quickly surmises that it must have arrived in the wake of the super hive, he also realizes that Atlantis is the only way to stop it in time. When the President decides to let it hit rather than risk disclosing the Stargate program, McKay hatches a plan that may jeopardize not only his own place in Atlantis, but Sheppard's as well.  
  
2\. [Treason, Part Two:](http://atlantis-ssnsix.livejournal.com/16514.html)Jeannie's offers of help in stealing the city are ignored until Sheppard convinces McKay that they will need her. They decide to leave Ronon and Teyla out of the loop to avoid risking their home on Atlantis, as well as their ability to return to Pegasus. Major Lorne must make a difficult decision when he learns of the plot, and Kavanagh helps without anyone's knowledge. Atlantis, switching from cloaks to shields, deflects the incoming tidal wave as the asteroid strikes the ocean, but the city is revealed to the public in the process. Caldwell assumes military command of the city and orders the arrest of John Sheppard.

 

 

Download links and other streaming link [here ](http://galadrielshome.yolasite.com/sgas6.php)at my site.


End file.
